Hsu Hao
Hsu Hao is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. About Hsu Hao Hsu Hao is an evil, deceptive Mongolian grappler member of the Red Dragon clan. He infiltrated the Special Forces with the sole purpose of destroying them after he had aided them in destroying the Black Dragon crime clan, the long-time rivals of the Red Dragon. Instead of a heart, Hsu Hao has a pulsating cybernetic implant that also enhances his strength. He follows orders from his superior, Mavado, with unquestioning obedience. Combat characteristics Signature moves *'Cyrus Stomp / Boot Kamp': Hsu Hao jumps into the air and stomps on the opponent. (MK:DA, MK:A) *'Khan Klap / Thunder Klap': Hsu Hao delivers a powerful clap that generates a gust of wind, knocking the opponent over. (MK:DA, MK:A) *'Bouncing Death': Hsu Hao raises his arm with his fist glowing red and punches the ground, resulting in a fireball bouncing across the screen. (MK:A) *'Krystal Laser': Hsu Hao fires a laser beam from his chest implant at the opponent. (MK:A) *'Charge Up': Hsu Hao does a small stance and his hands glow red, increasing his attack damage. (MK:A) Fatalities *'Chest Laser': Hsu Hao fires a giant beam from his chest at the opponent. Then the opponent breaks in two. The body then backs away before dropping. (MK:DA) Trivia *Hsu Hao was one of the more unpopular new characters introduced in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance; the creators themselves disliked him, John Vogel in particular in Hsu Hao's bio kard. Vogel stated that Hsu Hao's death in Jax's Deadly Alliance ending was acceptable because he wanted to get rid of Hsu Hao and had no intentions of bringing him back. A cryptic message revealed by playing the words uttered by an inhabitant of the Chaosrealm backwards somewhat indicate that Hsu Hao won't return (specifically, the message revealed is "Will Hsu Hao return from the dead? Err.....probably NOT"). However, since Mortal Kombat: Armageddon brought back every character, Vogel had no choice but to include Hsu Hao, much to his dismay. Showing just how much Vogel despises the character, Hsu Hao would actually die and become a demon void of any character in his own Armageddon ending. Perhaps not surprisingly, when information about Mortal Kombat (2011) came out, it was stated that Hsu Hao (as well as Chameleon) would not appear in that game. *Though he is a Chinese operative and national, Hsu Hao is of Mongolian descent (his MK Koffin Klue in the Krypt called him Mongolian Warrior, as well as being confirmed by Ed Boon himself on Hsu Hao's bio video). It is most likely that Hsu Hao is from the Chinese province of Inner Mongolia, rather than the country of Mongolia. *During early production of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Hsu Hao was known as Kublai Khan (not to be confused with Shao Kahn, which is often incorrectly spelled as Shao K'ha'n). Many pictures of Hsu Hao bearing the name Khan are found in unlockables in the Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Krypt including his satirical ad for Mortal Kandies and his character concept art. He also has a special move kalled "Khan Clap", which in Armageddon is changed to "Thunder Klap". *Hsu Hao is one of a few Earthrealm natives who are evil in every one of their appearances, a group which also includes Kano, Jarek, Kira, Kobra and Mavado. *He is seen in the intro of Armageddon. During the sword fight between Kenshi and Quan Chi, he is seen fighting Johnny Cage, which then results in both of them tumbling down the pyramid. *The same surgeon who implanted Hsu Hao's artificial heart also implanted Kano's Bionic Eye. *In a Game Informer article titled "10 Things You Don't Know About Ed Boon", Hsu Hao and Drahmin were stated to be his least favorite Mortal Kombat characters and that their chances of returning are not so high. *In Mortal Kombat: Deception's Konquest mode, Hsu Hao encounters Shujinko in Edenia and asks him to help find work. Shujinko succeeds in finding work for Hsu Hao by locating Mavado, who is in need for another recruit for the Red Dragon Clan and destroying the Special Forces base. This could be a reference to Hsu Hao's purpose and being in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. *In the beta versions of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Hsu Hao's fighting style was Hapkido. *Hsu Hao was the first character confirmed to not be appearing in Mortal Kombat X, although he does briefly appear in the comic series. *In his in-game Special Movelist in Armageddon, his Bouncing Death special attack is misspelled as "Bounching Death." *Out of all playable antagonists in the series, Hsu Hao is among those who have died the most, with a total of three canon deaths, each from a different individual (first by Jax Briggs, second by Johnny Cage, and third by Scorpion). **Due to this and the fact he's shown to defeat only one opponent canonically because his opponent was already tired and injured before the fight (Kenshi), it's implied that Hsu Hao is one of the weakest characters in the series. *Hsu Hao is the first "major" character to die in the Mortal Kombat X Comic Series. References es:Hsu Hao ru:Хсу Хао pt:Hsu Hao Category:Characters Category:Red Dragon Category:Evil Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Characters Category:Humans Category:Outerworld Investigation Agency Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters